If it's Heads I Win
by dragmeout
Summary: Alone and powerful,that's how we saw ourselves. Who on earth would've known that we had company, in different forms; those that would make you hyperventilate with their mere annoying presence and those that you'd rather kill than breathe common air with.
1. Chapter 1: Death by Nail Polish

**If** **it's** **Heads I win**

Author's Note: Sorry for writing just now, I appreciate all your reviews for **Pretending is Our Game**! :D Oh and sorry if this seems un structured, It's just a story line I thought of literally just now, and I had nothing else to do so I decided to write I hope you guys would like this!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are all Ally Carter_.

**Chapter 1:** Death by Nail Polish

The feeling came out weird. It was like choking while gasping at the same time, and it's the feeling I'm having now while I take a look at this tracker stuck all this time to my nail. Yes, it's stuck to my nail. Now let me tell you how it got there. It was just one day I "let" my friends touch my nails and me. I was sitting pretty near out good old window porch when "entities" came barging into my happy place.

"Hey Cammie!" That was my best friend Bex, and she was calling me in this really sweet with matching fluttering eyelids, which signals a tragedy as worse as the wipeout of an entire city. I'm never more afraid of her when she does that, coz it means there's this something she wants done and she would **ask **me to be part of it; (well asking is an understatement its more of asking = breaking my bones if I don't join). So basically she was calling me, so I looked. Standing right beside her were my other friends, Macey and Liz, and the fact that they are standing all together, STARING at me while SMILING those wickedly sweet smiles is really the signal to go and run, and so I did.

I dropped my book slowly, looked at them as if I was standing to acknowledge them, then the moment the backed of a bit to give me a little space to move, I ran for my dear life.

"Get her!" Macey pointed at me as I lunged out of the door even slamming the door to my kneecap as I ran for it. I heard Bex call after me "Come back here! What are you doing running away from your _lovely_ friends!" I looked back and shouted, "You're running after me! That's not a good thing!" I continued to run, oh and did I mention that when we mean run, we mean running with a couple of jumps, spins, climbs and gymnastics. I felt relatively slow that day, even though I'm running at a speed that could get me into the Olympics, but I know that its just because of the fact that that was the first day of classes; luckily my friends are a little slower than me (blame the heels). Well we're spies, and that's our kind of thing.

I was running past the mess hall, and several statues of the greatest spies known in the land, and from all those glass I can see the reflections of my now enraged friends. I know they're mad but I'm just happy I'm ten meters away from them! I can hear them shouting random curses and different languages, and when I mean _languages_, I mean something like sixteen different types; and I just can't help but grin. So the cocky me, thought that I'm free, I'm not the chameleon for nothing you know. But something happened – you know how us spies are trained to look at everything and memorize them? How we specialize in running as if we're always on some sort of an invisible obstacle course, and how we can evade and kill at the same time? (Yes, we are cool like that). Then the "something" happened, something that we spies were never really prepared for - My foot fell inside a stupid broken tile!

"SHIT!" I growled, "What the hell is this stupid empty tile doing here? You've gotta be kidding me!" I said that as I attempted to pull up my leg from hole, my friends slowly catching up now. Who would've known that a place constructed to be one of the most technological sites in the world could have a problem such as a broken tile that looks exactly like a durable one besides the fact that there's no cement under it!

I was trying to finally get my shoe our the hole when Bex jumped on me, "You are not going anywhere now!" She was tackling me to the floor, oh and did I mention that my shoe went flying into the air when she did that. Totally a wrong time for my shoe, which was stuck a while ago to be free. "You almost destroyed my Jimmy Choos! These are limited!" I felt how nearly bad Macey felt for her shoes, she was tying my foot and my arms using on of our school's latest technology, well to put its simply it's a super elastic that can stretch and hold strong enough to tie a person; and a good demonstration would be them tying me now. I know I should've been able to escape that but if it's hard being tied up by a villain, its even harder to be tied up, tackled and rolled around by three female spies experiencing PMS or god knows what – maybe puberty. But it is especially hard when they're the best students in the academy and your best friends at the same time. I mean you could attempt to pay me but I'd rather be broke than be squished like a bug by Bex who happens to have the strength of an ancient ape or maybe Godzilla and the body of those movie Egyptian princesses. Well it's not only Bex who I'm afraid of. We've also got Macey McHenry, the daughter of Senator McHenry, and currently the most beautiful female in the entire academy. And did I mention she could literally kill you with her eyes if she wanted too? She's the school devil, tempting yet deadly. You can compare her to the apple in Snow White and the seven dwarves for future reference. As small, fragile and clumsy as Liz may seem she is still a monster at work (I know my descriptions would remind one of a little lost kid bent to cry anytime now). She's relatively more conservative than we all are when it comes to killing, but don't get her wrong, messing with her and that platinum brain of hers would mean killing yourself in milliseconds. She will tear you apart with technology if needed be, and that means screwing with practically everything that would make one survive (what will you do without the refrigerator!).

So basically my friends were able to drag me back to our room. "You gave us a hard time ya know? I'm hung over from the beach, my tan, the boys and all that – then you suddenly start running like a cheetah?" Bex grabbed a seat as she kept on tugging on the elastic. While I squirmed to get a feel of how I can possibly breakthrough it.

"Why were you guys coming on me that way?" I looked at all three of them while they all started passing the glare to each other.

"The hell guys! Somebody answer me! Can't you guys see I'm tied up here like a criminal or a hostage!" I shouted at them, I mean this is really weird of them, tying me up as if what's next is going to ruin my life forever and that I'm about to run away from it!

Liz fiddled with her fingers. _Oh God no, she's nervous! Why is she nervous!_ I kept thinking to myself, I mean she's rarely does that, unless there's some weird thing happening like an animal massacre or maybe an open screening of porn (anyway, you get the point) "Well, its nothing really, we just need your cooperation for something!" Liz looked at me with pleading-puppy-eyes.

"Now that's what I mean by asking, my friends! What's with the attempt to kill me!" I kicked "That" I gestured to Liz with my unwired hand "that would work! You could've tried some nice talk or cake if nothing really worked!" I scoffed as I tried lecturing them as if they were kids. But Bex just put me off; she placed her hands on her waist and started her lament with this really deep breath that I think depleted our room's oxygen supply! "Sweet talk you're talking about! We tried that and you ran away, forced us to run without proper stretching! Don't you know that I we might develop some sort of ugly-muscles-in-the-legs-syndrome because of you!" She was about to add more but I stopped her –

"You're not answering my question Bex, why am I tied up here and what's Liz talking about?" I raised my eyebrows and they began staring at each other again. I don't like this, what's with all the staring and telepathic glances!

"It's nothing really, I mean you know its nothing that important!" Bex was squirming around and all that, and its making me feel sick to the core!

"Say it Bex! And stop squirming, you're making me dizzy!" I told her, impatient to know what these girls are up to this time.

"Oh come on Bex, this is gonna take forever, say it already!" Macey crossed her arms and I can see the pressure building up, Bex looked like she was about to go and have LBM anytime now.

"Then why don't you go say it!" Bex said to Macey. And as usual, Macey just glared at Bex, something that would instantly read force-me-and-I'll-kill-you, and Bex knew that she had to say it.

"Fine then! Umm…its…its…!" And she exhaled.

"The what and the what? You are so talking gibberish" I looked at her slightly concerned that she lost a lot of oxygen in her brain trying to say that all in one breath.

"Oh according to what I caught she seems to have said: we need you to become this really pretty stylish babe so that we can land a sweet mission. That's all, please correct me if I translated wrongly" Liz was in her usual narrate-like-a-computer mode.

I stared at them blankly then I laughed. Hard. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! No way man, that would be like skinning me death, I'm not doing another mission in goddamn heels, the last time I did that, I almost died from having to avoid a freaking bullet because the heel of my shoe was stuck in the freaking mud!" I blurted out that sad experience of mine but they were all looking at me like being a princess at that moment means life and death for them.

"Oh….you all seem so serious….you're not kidding are you?" I looked at all three of them, trying to find someone who'd croak and laugh, finally spilling the joke; but it never came, instead they all said in unison –

"DEAD SERIOUS" And that blew me away.

Next came the dreaded moment of allowing them to do their thing. The make up, the clothes (so even a difference in the length of our uniform would be a very important fashion thing – as I have been told), hours and hours for the hair that just won't flatten enough, the waxing and several screams of death; then came the thing that almost killed me – the nail polish.

"Finally! From Frankenstein to Miss Universe!" Macey sighed as she crash-landed herself to the bed. I glared to her but nothing could ruin her parade, seeing me like this seems to be some really worth it trophy to her!

"Now what? That you have turned me into this very vulnerable spy after making me wear 4 inches of non existent width!" I looked at them, scowling.

"This just means, you're ready. Come on we have more things to do." Liz sounded determined. And as she stood up, the others went to drag me out our door.

"Where are we going?" I asked them, and Bex just replied "To your mom, time to shut up and follow us" She sounded stern and so I obliged. We finally reached the door and as we opened it I saw my mom and Mr. Solomon talking about some _urgent_…_need…to…_*something* I wasn't able to get anything afterwards since they immediately stopped as Liz held on the doorknob.

"Hmm…so it is possible, good work girls." Mr. Solomon eyed me as if he was scrutinizing how I looked. My mom on the other hand was smiling at me as if she was about to take pictures of me, like those parents who are about to send their child to their first prom.

"Yes this looks convincing enough, and you look very nice dear." My mom smiled at me and I kinda felt awkward having no reply to that but a small nod.

"So since we have everyone here and all is set, I want to discuss the mission now, especially for the benefit of Cameron here." Mr. Solomon eyed me, and I felt bad being the only one oblivious to this mysterious mission (well not so since everyone seems to know about it!).

My mom stood up, as she paced around she spoke "As it may be known to all of you, spies like us are only of a few numbers, but are from different places in the world. Have you ever wondered where other spies like you came from?" And she left the question open ended, but that really bugged me, how have I not thought of this before! I mean my dad can't be from Gallagher, he's a guy for heaven's sake, and here we are pretending to be an academy catering to excellent girls!

My mom paused to grab a pen, then continued afterwards "Now that would be the focus of your new mission, you will be facing to compete with other spies, those that are of the same stature, but from different places" She looked at all of us to see our stunned faces, I mean you won't expect us to come head to head with other spies from some planet we may not know!

"I see this is the first time you are encountering such a mission, but here lies the honor of our school. For this is where the highest ranked officers would want to see how each training academy is doing – and we have chosen the four of you to represent our school." Mr. Solomon crossed his arms, and I felt the chill of reality down my spine.

"Oh God… So we really are going to face other spies…" I pity Liz, coz I know how she tends to feel of giddy and dizzy whenever we have to join competitions, and now that its for real and that we will lose our heads to our sisters in the process if we lose, I think puking would be a controlled reaction. Though I think Bex is really opting for something near uncontrolled muscle movements, wobbly legs, or just fainting.

This may all be a surprise to me, but as the chameleon and the daughter of two of the best spies ever, I need to keep myself controlled, coherent and at the least conscious. I motioned for a question "If that's out new mission, why do I need to look like this? I'm the chameleon remember? Where in this is camouflage?" I motioned to myself, this would really stand out. With all the make up, the really glossy hair that by the way took two hours (just the hair) and the accessories, attempting to blend in would be as stupid as the effort to force Macey to talk to one of her stalkers.

"Yes dear we know, now listen – " before my mom could even finish her sentence, Dr. Fibbs shot into the room with a device that looked like a satellite dish or an umbrella.

"I finally finished it! My tracking device that would track trackers!" Dr. Fibbs was so happy that we couldn't interrupt with his blabbering of physics and the mechanics involved in his new invention. "Now I'm gonna turn it on to show you! I put sample bugs in this room!" We looked at him dumbly, he seems prepared for this, he even had sample bugs!

Then it happened. He turned it on and I immediately flew towards the umbrella-slash-satellite dish! "What the hellllllllllll! Somebody grab me!" I was stuck, fingers glued magnetically to the umbrella.

"Oh goodness! What happened to you Cameron, I do not recall putting bugs on your…" Mr. Fibbs looked like a kid who just misplaced his toy while I looked like some crazy girl with her nails stuck in an umbrella! "…nails?" I knew he's not the type to put trackers in his student's nails, especially not our type of students so this has got to be something else.

"What happened to you Cammie? How the hell can you stick there nails up?" Macey examined the situation when Mr. Solomon and my mom started glancing at each other.

"So they're starting…" My mom said as she grabbed some solution and poured them onto my nails.

"What! What do you mean by starting?" Bex asked, as she was standing there shocked as ever. "Well Rebecca, it seems that your competitors have started way ahead of us, we might need to immediately send you to the mission then. We have no more time." Mr. Solomon answered as he and my mom finally got me of Mr. Fibbs' invention.

"I'm afraid I'd like you all to pack and meet me here by 10:00 pm on the dot. It's starting and I don't want us left behind." Mr. Solomon turned his back to us as we all scrambled out of the room to ours.

"What do you think are we facing here?" Liz asked me and honestly I have no idea "_Who_ ever these people are, they know what they are doing. And we're about to meet them, sooner or later…" I looked at her, seeing as to how scared she really is.

Macey started grabbing things as she said "So they put stuff on my nail polish! Wait till I meet them and crack their skulls into half!" No one would want to mess with Macey, I mean touching her would be like suicide, but touching her clothes, bags and other stuff would be like wishing you were never even born.

"Somebody's screwed to hell" I smirked, I know this is gonna be one hell of a rough ride, but one could always use a good blood rush.

We all headed down stairs, and seeing that chopper right in front of our faces just means – _It's game time!_


	2. Chapter 2: I Spy Eggheads

**Chapter 2**: I spy Eggheads

"Girls, wear these" Mr. Solomon handed us blindfolds, and here we are with the confidential spy thing again, we leave to see school, but we always return unable to see where we just came from. Sucks right? But who said anything about not allowing us to use other methods to "see" where we are going – there's always counting. When I say counting I mean like its 10:12 in the evening with a margin of 11 seconds on the clock. Now how to use that? Let's just see…

I can feel Bex squirming around even under this circumstance, then I heard her say "Hey Mr. Solomon, where's the briefing and all that? You don't expect us to just go shoot ourselves in there without any type of cover right?" There is much anxiety in her voice, but I totally understand her, landing in some deserted or populated place (whichever it may be) is bad enough, but landing like some VIP and being kids at the same time would attract the attention of all those police agencies, enemy spies, deadly organizations and not to mention the government social services.

We all waited for Mr. Solomon's reply, which came after a long wait, it took him exactly 26 seconds to reply, and THAT is a long time considering its Mr. Solomon that we are talking about here! "Basically your covers are yourselves." He said with a sigh.

"And what the hell does that mean Mr. Solomon?" Macey sounded a little bit irritated, and I understand that, I mean here we are, trying to save the world, okay fine that's a little bit over the top, but hello world, we are just about to go against the best spies here, saving the world would be like a piece of candy compared to having our butts kicked by people who might know how to do it in more than a thousand ways. (We spies have a lot of choices if it is still not that obvious)

"You are going to come as you are. As it is a must in your first obstacle, though in the process of completing that first obstacle, you might need to suit up and adopt any other personality that may be needed to complete the tasks." He now seems calm and collected but I don't like the contents of his statement,

Liz asked in a trembling manner "What obstacle?" then Bex continued "and what tasks are you talking about?" she sounded like a teenage guy in puberty, having that pitching voice upon asking Mr. Solomon.

"We are given only a piece of information that we could use to start this obstacle. But before that, I think you ought to know why you are here and what you guys are about to face" he stopped and I said "Yes, Mr. Solomon, I think we have come to that unanimous decision to actually understand what you are talking about here!"

"Very well Cameron. To begin with you are about to enter some sort of an amazing race – spies version." I can feel him looking at us even under my blindfold "I know it sounds ridiculous but this is the method chosen by the organization to ensure that the quality of spies produced by different academies would fit their standards."

"Wait a minute did you just say ACADEMIES, like with the freaking S?" Bex was now shouting, I mean this is all new to us and I know that we would've liked to know that there were other spies in the business who may be experiencing all our problems, but we are totally not happy now to meet them while probably hanged somewhere around 300 feet from the ground, fighting over our futile lives!

"Yes Rebecca, I meant that word to sound like that and to mean like that. All four of you would fight and represent the team for our school to compete with other institutions all over America to begin with." I was about to ask something but he went on to continue "You were chosen because we needed spies who are able to compete with a team and without one, and we believe that through thick and thin, you have all shown great progress and ability." Now that makes me feel good, I mean he's always been strict to us, Bex and I nearly died through all those intense trainings and if he hadn't said that now, I think we would die not knowing that he wasn't just doing it for the fun of seeing his students lose a couple of bones in something that he calls sparring. Sparring my ass!

"To add to that are certain rules given to us to relay to all of you. After landing you and giving you this briefing we are not allowed to interfere with you and your survival besides giving you beforehand several supplies that are pretty much basic to any given spy. We were also told that this obstacle course will entail, working against or together with other teams so make sure you play your cards wisely. Lastly the only clue they gave us was to find the room that would be unlocked by the key I'm holding now." I felt him move his hands up to motion that he is holding something, specifically the key he was talking to us about.

"Okay I think this is bad, when you say room, they just mean a "room" nothing like an added info such as the freaking state or country it is located in?" Macey was speaking with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone well more on to give emphasis on the generic nature of our life and death mission.

"And I think we are all forgetting about the time element here! If it's some sort of an obstacle course we can't just go stroll to the next task, can we?" I asked rhetorically.

"Ah yes, elimination would be based on the order of teams to arrive or fulfill the task. Though given this first task, three days have been set as the maximum time limit whether or not the allowable number of teams to proceed to the next round it met. Which means out of the 8 teams joining, 8 for the first round will still proceed to the next task provided they all fulfill the task requirements with in three days." Mr. Solomon sounded like a commentator while lecturing us all with regards to the rules of this little "game" of ours.

"Then in that case why do we need to come as we are now? I mean I'm not really me as of the moment but yeah…" I asked still not getting over my up do.

"You are actually the only one with the cover as of now Cameron, you all need to arrive as you are now for the organization to fully profile you and mark you in the list of competitors, and with this, it would be easy to get into another cover since the up do would confuse those tailing you as early as now. Standing out to disappearing is easy when people are already expecting a trend from everyone of you." I hate to admit it but he has a point, who would think that girls like me actually prefer looking absolutely normal, especially when everyone creates an impression that we are snotty girls who would always care about appearance. Well okay fine, my other friends would always care but anyway, they look good in any form so who cares.

"I want you to make sure that security would always be first in the list as most teams would think that thinking is harder than actually stealing, especially when we, spies are all bent on stealing intel from as many sources as we can, what makes you think that people would opt to find clues rather than tail someone and grab it from them." Now this sounds like our everyday class under Mr. Solomon, he's right as usual, most spies would rather use technology and strength to obtain things, since thinking actually seems tiring in a sense!

"Okay so let me get this straight, the moment we land there, we are on our own, we need to just follow the obstacles and the clues to get to finish the task, we also need to make sure to keep our intel, we must also finish this in time for a slot in the next round, and finally we need to make sure we keep our heads where they are the moment we end up face to face with other institutes." I felt like narrating everything to make sure they stick to my head, after all we are literally on our own after this.

"Indeed that would basically sum up everything. Well then, we are almost here. Good luck and remember everything we have thought you so far." Mr. Solomon is really making this creepy by sounding like it's a forever farewell!

"Um I have a question, why did we need to wear blindfolds when everyone knows for a fact the we the time duration of the flight, the turns of the chopper and the speed all shouts New York to us?" I asked stupidly.

"It's just standard protocol, and yes that would be a good start for you. Welcome to New York" He said then he suddenly did the unthinkable; he pushed me out the stupid door into the air, several thousand feet away from the ground.

I had no time to think, I removed my blindfold, then fiddled around to see if at the least I had my things with me, oh and a working parachute. The sounds of my friends' voices were loud and yet abrupt, well besides Liz's, girls got a chance in the highest and longest pitch. It's not a surprise that she'd be scared as hell – she never had trainings such as this, I mean yeah she did this before (everyone had to) but not be pushed out when you are super un prepared and wearing a blindfold to top that all off!

I just hope we land some place secluded, coz its New York for god's sake. Thank the heavens for darkness at the moment.

We landed all in one piece, even Liz got down on her own feet alive and conscious (those two usually comes separately). "Now what?" Bex said to us while removing her parachute.

"Well first we need to discard these" Macey pointed out to her parachute and then Liz commented "Then check on your bodies guys, we need to make sure the nail polish event won't go on for the second round" she might seem drained with blood like some anemic person, but her brain as usual works as fine as a tuned computer.

I pulled out my bag to me then said "Check your bags guys, we need to see what Mr. Solomon put in here, and I think our biometrics have been taken, the organization can't be that slow, so we better start disappearing now." The others followed by inspecting their bags.

I zipped up my bag after finding the necessary objects such as our comms, the key, money and passports of different kinds in there. This feels like things are really just beginning.

"Now its rock and roll time!" Bex seemed thrilled now, no longer the nervous Bex we all saw a while ago, and I think she really has this habit of loving the adrenaline. We were all about to turn our heels to move to the opposite of the park we landed on when we all heard a thud.

"Man, what the hell are you doing on top of me!" We heard a male voice from the woods area. We all looked at each other for confirmation when we heard another voice from the same area. "You freak, you're the one who landed on the wrong spot! I called dibs for this on air!" Now the air part didn't sound good for us, no other people would "call dibs" while on the freaking air!

".We'." I said it instinctively as I look at my friends and then Macey spoke.

"I think we just heard our worst enemies from the other chromosomal composition of the land of X and Y" Macey sighed and picked up her bag, then she continued to talk "I just hope you guys prepared yourselves for some battle with the testosterone embodied beings."

"Oh damn!" Bex looked at Macey and then I added "This is just getting more interesting by the second" I smirked while slowly disappearing to the woods to see how we're supposed to deal with these people who we can either proclaim as a threat or a possible tool too surpass our incoming doom.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Great

Author's Note: I'd like to sincerely apologize for NEVER updating this story, there's a reason though! I lost all my data from my previous laptop including the other chapters of this story. And because of that I kind of had to let it go for a while, but I guess I'm writing new chapters now [Given some new information and turn of events]

**CHAPTER 3:** Just Great.

Oh great! We have three days, a key, and tons of unknown competitors! How on earth are we supposed to even move when we're stuck somewhere with only a bunch of testosterones as the lead! I kicked the sad thoughts aside and scanned our surroundings. "Hey guys, what do you say about following the dimwits first?" I looked around to see them all staring at me. "What?" then there was silence "Hellooooooo Worl-" then I was interrupted by Macey "You ACTUALLY expect us to get something out of people who actually say dibs on the landing ground?" She was raising her eyebrows at me "I get it, I get it. I know this plan sucks but I'd rather do that than experience more of this" I pointed to Bex who was just right beside me.

Basically to describe it, she was acting like a fidgeting beaver. It seemed like she has this extremely bad case of sugar rush, you know when the person actually looks like they're about to just fly off because of excessive floor tapping and nail biting. Liz looked sympathetic of the mad beaver and said "Cammie has a point, just look at Bex" and in a unison, we all nodded sympathetically.

"What the? It's not like I'm sick or anything BUT WHAT IS HAPPENING? NOTHING IS HAPPENING?" It really felt like she needed a happening to happen and I guess we'd have to give her that or we're all gonna be beaver wood.

"Fine then, come on I know where the creeps are. I can totally smell their toxicity from a far." Macey stood up as Liz commented "Whoah! How come you know Mace? Your male radar is really sharp I guess" Liz looked too bewildered but was dumbfounded when Macey replied "More of idiot radar. Besides I was kidding, its more of I threw in some trackers while they were busy fighting over their landing spot, its easy when all the dirt and dust are flying everywhere" Macey looked proud of herself to the point that we nearly broke into a clap.

We started moving and it felt weird to actually be spying on other spies, but what the hell this is better than nothing. "Are you sure we're headed towards the right direction? It just seems too easy, like they're just there" Bex asked Macey "Well what do you expect? It's not like we have a choice but to follow-" I cut her off as I dove for their heads. There was a glimmer behind the tree and my instincts just jumped into action.

I pointed towards where the glimmer was and we all stared at the shadow behind it. I could totally feel Liz' discomfort, it was as if she just wanted to vomit right there and then so I looked at her trying to telepathically calm her down. Then we heard a voice "Grant! Get your butt of my stuff! If anything gets jammed in there you are totally toast!" A boy seemed to be talking to some gorilla sized guy who was leisurely sitting on some of their stuff, then he said sarcastically "Oh really? Then make me!" Then the shorter dude said grumbled something but was over-powered by a slender guy who had his hand on his ear as if to try and hear something better.

I felt Liz fidget more, since the guy looked like he was listening out for something, and we were no farther than 5 meters away, crouched in a god knows what type of bush this is while being constantly feasted upon by happy mosquitoes. Then the slender guy said "Hey what was that? Oh..oh wait? It seems like I can hear bones breaking, saying Zach stop it! Stop it!" He was acting out and rolling on the ground "I didn't know that the glass map was inside the bag!" Then the Godzilla guy jumped up, as if suddenly electrocuted and it took all my might to stop laughing as the guy rolling on the floor smirked at Godzilla.

"You moron" the short guy told the humongous one while turning a shade of suffocated red. "Yeah try laughing Jonas and I'd make sure you're the one rolling around and begging for mercy!" Godzilla was about to go into a rampage when the seemingly sleeping guy said "Shut it you babies! And Grant, really if that thing breaks, I'd make sure that being stranded with Preston and Jonas in an island would sound totally better than what you're about to get" he smugly glared at the big guy and I can tell from a far that he was half serious and half cocky.

Macey rolled her eyes and I totally understood why, here we are watching a gag show staring four weirdoes who's saving grace, if not for that crystal map that they are talking about would be their faces and bodies. I'd rather not talk about other things such as you know brains and all that since I don't seem to see one as they continue tackling each other onto the ground. I can see that Macey and I share the same sentiments but for some reason, Bex and Liz seemed amused by the ruckus that they are causing.

"Neeeeeeeeeerd!" Cursed Godzilla

"Moroooooon!" Returned the short one, then they burst into another catfight. Yes a catfight, I think even my grandmother would do better than any of them if it's a battle of strength that we are talking about. I was so caught up with my thoughts and the whole name calling drama that I barely felt Liz tugging on my side then pointing towards the guy they call Zach.

He moved towards the bag and got out a glass cube, and when he did that our spy instincts kicked in. I could feel strong gazes from my friends and my muscles tensing. Whatever that glass cube is, makes me feel like its actually important. Then we heard "Preston, gimme that weird pin" He was completely ignored, so after 12 seconds to be exact he went about head locking the three stooges. "What on planet stupid just happened?" The small guy whom they called Jonas coughed out. "Again, Preston, gimme the pin" He said smiling sheepishly at the other three on the ground.

I could feel my saliva building up as a rock as I saw that guy called Zach actually do something that made me realize that this is game time. They are really spies! To hell with normal people performing all three in fewer than 7 seconds! The four guys took it like a complete joke, like it normally happens, but Liz, oh my god Liz was a different story. Bex may be an Amazona-turned devil monster, but she'd never do a serious headlock on Liz or something. The scene looked like an ambush scene from the movie, just with a lot of laughter and insults.

They finally settled and I guess it was somehow about time that they start doing something useful to us. My feet are starting to ache here come on! And its not like I like the thought of looking like a damsel in distress in the woods given that I was ambushed earlier to look pretty for the night out in the woods. Great, just great.

"Okay now for the serious stuff" Jonas said as he sat on the ground while fiddling on the glass cube. Preston FINALLY handed over to him the pin that indeed looked weird, it's not really a pin but more of a crest, I guess? Then when Jonas set it down, the cube started showing weird encryptions and the Godzilla guy Grant started poking them. "Move it Grant, don't touch it! It may be allergic to stupidity!" They laughed again (of course except Grant) as Jonas joked about him, somehow I'm starting to pity the big guy! Actually its more of I feel the same way since I can't seem to make sense of the encryptions, let's just hope that its because we're far away that I can't see much and not because stupidity can really be a contagious disease.

But near me I could feel Liz clutching Bex, who I could see was as surprised as I am. Don't get me wrong; she wasn't scared this time, now she looked like she entered her autopilot mode. It's as if I can see the codes running down her eyes as she stared into the cube. Then she stopped and looked at us, then she mouthed "It's a map, a literal map of the "room"" She raised her hands to put quotation marks on the word "room" and I kind of went hysterical inside. Apparently they had a map, and we've got a key! It seems like all four of us thought of the same thing, we have a unison nod and focused well on what they're talking about.

Jonas set the cube down and started jotting down important things, I guess he's doing the same thing as Liz now, mentally analyzing the codes and turning them into something that is within the languages that we all understand. Then Jonas said "You see, I know what this is and I can tell you now that it's an address, but not of a room, but a park?" He looked at his friends with a questioning look when Preston commented "Sorry to break this to you but have you ever seen an amazing race that leads you right into the final destination?" Then Zach said, "We're gonna get something from that park and we've got to do it fast. We have less than three days and god knows what the other groups have now". There was a short moment of silence but Grant raised his hand, which we all found funny. Come on he's as big as Godzilla then he raises his hand just like a preschool student. "Uhm who exactly are we competing against anyway?" Grant seemed as dumbfounded and surprised as us but not his three other friends. "Well let's just say I pulled some strings and found out some stuff" Preston looked so smug it was scary. "Yeah yeah, you pulled some strings to figure out that there were "others" but not really who they are" Zach grinned, and there was something about that look in his face that makes me want to kick him in the face. It's not ugly, rather it pisses me off that he looks hot while looking as smug as a jackass.

Then Zack threw down folders, which opened up to have several photos and other papers that seemed so interesting that everyone nearly threw themselves to the floor just to get a glimpse. Then my eyes entered into bionic mode and then to slit mode as I recount my nail polish incident. _So it's these damn bastards who got me stuck to that umbrella thing! Just you wait you little devils!_ I was in the middle of my internal monologue when Preston erupted "Holy cotton ball! Is this who I think this is? Macey! Macey McHenry?" Then I looked at Macey who was petrified as hell, or maybe that was her being as scary as a rock, or maybe both?

Now that I think about it, I've heard the name Preston before, like some dorky son of the Governor if I'm not mistaken. I was in the middle of remembering when I felt a temperature drop as if fire was starting in the person of Macey McHenry, then I remembered, Preston is the dork turned hot! Then Macey looked and mouthed at me, "How on Earth does he look so human now?" I'm not sure if she's enraged or just shocked, but I guess when you're a spy nothing is impossible!

"Well, well, well! If this is not an interesting turn of events!" Preston looked energetic; he had his back against a rock and was lifting the photograph as if expecting it to pop out 3D. Macey was turning into a monster; she hates being scrutinized (but really its more of admired and ogled) by guys, much less Preston whom she brands as an ass. Well he's still an ass, just a hotter ass maybe?

"Hmmm.." everyone turned their attention towards Zach who was looking at a sheet of paper, and can I just say this, the way he's looking at it spells disaster for me, then he said "This is interesting, I think we need to step up our game a little bit more, here's competition you see" Then he turned the paper towards everyone to see, then there was the internal gasp, it was me.

I felt a dart head towards my head, of course its imaginary but hell we just started the race and I've got a headlocking guy call me competition? _What is this a death threat?_ We can hear Jonas jotting down the abilities and achievement of each one from Gallagher, and it was awkward hearing how other spies scrutinize each other's abilities. Well at least he was doing something that is spy-like, Grant was just basically staring at the pictures trying to deliberate who he's gonna take out first, well on a date or out cold, those were the two options.

This scrutiny went on for 6 more minutes when I felt something eerie behind my back, something was croaking, and not the nice croaking way that we find relaxing. The croaking was vexing, alarming and certainly disgusting. Then the frog, yes, a frog opened its mouth and suddenly shot its tongue out towards the mosquito in Liz's leg. Bex tried going for it but since everyone noticed it late and Macey was just to far to leap to the rescue, we weren't able to prevent the end of the world. Liz screamed. _Oh Christ. Save us._

RUN. Run as if your life depended on it. Since it really does.


	4. Chapter 4: Over My Dead Body

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, since it has been a long time (as in a long time) since I last updated this story, I'm open to suggestions or comments regarding the flow of the story. I lost the original chapters so I'm basically making them up right now. Tell me how you feel about it and I'll see what I can do!

**Chapter 4:** Kill Me Now

It's run or run. There's no other choice now I guess. I just felt like hurling my insides out. It's not like I'm afraid of being caught and chopped up like a pig in the slaughter house, its more of it's just unfair that they know exactly how to deal with us while we run like mad chickens! I liked running and so did Bex, so stamina is of no question; but Liz was our problem. She wasn't exactly Olympics material. Hey she's scholastic marathon material (maybe even triathlon) but when you're dealing with spies, Olympics may not even be enough.

It was a different story with Macey, she actually didn't want to run away. Bex had to literally drag her out just to force her to run alongside us, she was screaming and wanted too just go out there and knock the lights out of them. She finally gave in when she realized that Bex, for like the first time had Plan Z as Plan A. Bex hated running away, that was a sign of weakness for her and Macey got the point when Bex flailed around shouting "RUN FOR IT!" then everyone scrambled onto their feet.

The bad part? It wasn't only us who started scrambling on our feet.

"The hell is that?" Grant looked around to spot the source of the scream. It would've been great if we the scream sounded like some other Mother Nature thing, but it was too gay to even pass of as anything other than a screech. Being the spies that they are, it took them no less than the time we took to scramble to divide the lot. I ran like I'm being poached and actually felt like one, when I heard Zach shout "The first one to capture and return gets to choose where to eat breakfast!" I guess that was their battle cry, breakfast seemed to mobilize them like thunder storm though we could all hear Jonas screaming "THIS IS JUST UNFAIR! Why is breakfast always related to running! I never get to pick out where to eat!" Then there was the freaky silence, they disappeared like light.

"Are they seriously betting over breakfast?" Macey had steam coming out of her; she was enraged I could totally feel it and Bex had the same facial reaction, just freakier. "Please remind me never to run again! I am so going to kick some ballsssssssss!" Bex exclaimed then Macey added, "That is if they happen to have some!" The tension was high but after running several paces my instincts are finally taking over and I'm getting all giddy from the Adrenaline Rush.

Liz looked tense and was mumbling to herself until she finally spoke out "Aren't we supposed to be quiet? We are being chased here helloooooo!" She looked like she was about to cry, it was understandable but then Macey stopped right in front of the fountain. "Let them come! I'm not wasting my stamina being chased by boys who are biologically gifted with more of it".

We all stopped and formed some sort of a square formation, to ensure that all areas are taken care of.

There was no other sound besides the rustling of the wind and the heaving of our chests. From our training, this looks to be the calm before the storm. We braced out self, well the three of us did, while Liz had been shaking so bad that she looks like she's gonna fall apart anytime now. But okay this is not really as bad as it looks like. Liz may seem weak and too afraid, fragile and devastated (okay you get the point) but that little frame packs a monster inside. She's like the Hulk inside, but bite size. There was this one time when she went on possessed mode that she nearly destroyed the entire place. Apparently her possessed mode consists of being so clumsy, it's deadly to bystanders. And we are hoping it comes out now.

Three heavy breathing cycles and there was a rustle that lasted for a split second, then I'm face to face with the jackass. Before I hit the ground I still got to shout "Disperse!" But I think I didn't need to say that since everyone started running on their own, tackling the 3 other guys. It was like battle royale – park version. Bex had leaped on top of the fountain, in a fighting pose ready to drown Grant down under. I saw Jason randomly avoiding rocks, bushes, even benches as they flew towards him from a hyperventilating Liz. Macey was another story; she was in a frontal attack with Preston who stood two meters in front of him. They seemed to be in staring contest and didn't make any movements.

I have no idea what's their deal but I've got better problems of my own. He was smirking and I felt half pissed and half ready to pee in my pants. "What the hell is your deal?" I gawked at him with a punch which was side stepped like a dance. "Why good morning to you too Ms. I'm Totally Blending in" He smiled cockily as he blocked the kick that was meant to reach his face. I backed away from his uppercut and turned slightly to hear blasts of curses flying around.

Liz was still throwing random things while shouting, "Get away from me! Go away!" while Jason was screaming back "I am trying to get away! You keep on throwing stuff!" Okay they fought in a really weird way but its nothing against Bex and Grant who were in some form of Mixed martial arts fighting and a swearing contest.

Grant was flinging his arms at Bex who evaded like a fly, when he shouted "YOU TOMBOY!" then Bex snapped "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" They sounded like animals, but it was freaky how they snared at each other.

Somewhere out there, Preston was insinuating insults that got him a bang on the head. He said to Macey, "We're spies now, no need to be shy, let's fight like one" while pointing at Bex and Grant for comparison. Those two were basically on each other's throats (as in hands all over each other's face and all that, totally out of fighting style and poise if I may add) when they saw Preston, but unanimously decided to hit back the weirdo.

Macey was fast and she got out her explosives. She started circling Preston who knew better than stick around and be coated with exploding pink and red lipsticks. The fights continued and more curses were flung around. Everything happened simultaneously, can't blame our training for still noticing other things while being pinned down and strangled to the ground.

"Is that everything you've got?" Zach raised an eyebrow at me and that pushed the button. I kicked him in the gut and the dragon was awakened. _Okay, okay I'm a chameleon all right_, but he got me so fired up I'm gonna pulverize him to bits and pieces of unrecognized Zach!

"Get back here you smirking" I paused then shouted "FREAK!" He kept on dodging and throwing sudden kicks and punches. I'll be honest, he's okay, fine he's you know, good enough! Then I got a kick in the butt and landed on the ground. "Oh that's it you are totally not good enough you douche bag!" How can I not be mad when I'm heaving like crazy and he's like playing a game.

It seemed like a long time, but without much ado the entire thing took around and hour and a half of battling like crazy! It's embarrassing if anyone sees us, especially some other spy. We look all-rugged, well just a select number to be honest. After an hour and a half, Jonas was wrapped in several layers of elastic gum and was being pushed (well mostly kicked actually) around by the tearful Liz. Grant had Bex on top of his shoulders and was out cold to much of my surprise! Grant didn't stay up much longer though, he fell down shortly with his messed up pants and barely recognizable T-shirt.

I slowly got up and was caught off guard by Macey and Preston "Well that certainly looks awkward you two" I said to them while looking from head to toe. Preston definitely got creamed and looked like a clown under a fashion crisis. Macey still looked dazzling despite the fact that she lost both of her shoes somewhere out there. Well let's get to the awkward part, apparently the cunning Sir in the person of Preston thought of beating Macey by tying her onto the post using a state of the art handcuff. The bad part was when he slipped and got himself instead of the post.

I looked at the two of them, with Macey basically pulling on Preston's hair, desperately using him as the leverage to try and get the handcuffs off. "Stop yanking on my hair you witch!" Preston shouted as he tugged on Macey's hand. "Get this of my you gay man!" They went on slapping each other until they realized that we were already looking at them. Macey straightened up her clothes and raised an eyebrow with a matching smirk "Then I'm sorry Cammie for interrupting your precious moment" I was looking at her skeptically with nearly a unibrow until I noticed Liz pointing down.

Right under me was the abomination of the world. "Enjoying yourself to much aren't you?" Zach was leisurely lying there under me, looking like the cocky demon that he is. _You are such an ass! There would be now in hell I'm ever telling you you're hot!_ "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed and attempted to leap up into a battle position when Zach pulled me back "Not so fast you greedy heavy weight! Fess up, what do you guys have?" He clung onto my waist and I could totally feel the difference between the chromosome X and Y. I know he's been playing around the entire time but his strength was really nothing to joke about.

"I'd rather die than tell you batshit!" I continued squiggling and squirming my way up when I finally burst through his arms, just to end up eye to eye, nose to nose, and god kill me now, lips to lips. I zoned for three seconds and realized what on freaking earth just happened. I pushed his face while screaming like a madman trying to desperately convince myself that I did not just contaminate myself with the evil of the world.

Zach slowly got up from being punched, slammed and slapped as he said while wiping the scratch on his check "My, my what an aggressive maniac do we have in here!" He was still smirking and I just felt like wanting to wipe him off from the face of the world. "I'm going to kill you! You – you – You BASTARD!" I wanted to cry myself out, but more importantly I wanted to make sure that by the end of this all, he suffers until he's dead and is six feet underground!

My friends stood there gaping at what just happened and I even heard Macey say "Being tied up here with this mongrel now sounds any better and that any time of the day" She pointed towards me and my pitiful excuse of a spy who just got pawned by a demonic spy.

It has only been 4 hours since we landed in New York and her I am tied and flung over the shoulders of the worst possible person in the planet; while my friends are being dragged along (More of Liz was dragging the awkwardly wrapped Jason and behind the tied together Preston and Macey who are hauling both Grant and Bex). They're looking better than the humiliation I'm experiencing now, when Zach paused to ask mockingly "Are you going to fess up now or do you want more of that greedy action earlier?"

I used his shoulder as the axel in attempt to kick his face while saying "Over my dead friggin body" but was was blocked by the laughing horror "you gay lord" I added.

Upon realizing that I need to use my brain over my temper, did I silence down to think of better ways to escape. The hauling may have been just 15 minutes but it felt like one whole day of pure agony and suffering.

Oh boy, little did I know that that wasn't even close to the true start of it all.


	5. Chapter 5: Eat They Said

**Chapter 5:** Eat they said. It will be Normal they said.

_Okay Cameron Morgan. Breathe in, breathe out. _You haven't been yourself for quite a while now. These goons may not look much but they're playing you like a total kid. I'm the one getting furious while he's so composed; it makes me want to puke.

"So what are we supposed to do now? Start a staring contest?" I felt Macey's agitation as she glanced towards her nails.

Preston was slouched over the wall when he said, "Well maybe you can stop yapping and actually think of something useful!" Macey glared at him and I could feel electricity being summoned. She was using her _I'm-going-to-pretend-that-didn't-happen-and-you-have-three-seconds-to-save-yourself_. Only he can't run away because of his own stupidity.

"Can someone untie me now? Come on it's getting really itchy in here!" Jonas was squiggling behind his glasses. He got it really bad; he was wrapped like a cocoon with this very sticky gooey thing, which I guess is all thanks to Dr. Fibbs.

"I'm trying, just you wait a bit!" Liz was throwing things around trying as if trying to find something

"Liz what exactly are you doing?" I asked her as things flew by our faces. "I'm looking for that manual, I remember throwing it when he attacked me! Or else I won't know which explosives NOT to use to blow it up" Jonas was wide-eyed and retorted "Attack? What attack? I was running AWAY from you!" Liz looked at him but decided to completely ignore his sentiments while Jonas went on shouting about why he needs to be bombed and other things about missing his mom and his last will and testament.

"What that hell is this screeching all about?" Bex finally rose from the dead and saw a frozen Grant beside her. _Uh oh, not a good idea to put them side-by-side_. Bex jumped on top of Grant and was about to do a roundhouse when Zach stopped her.

"Are you on steroids or what? The moron is out cold ya know?" Zach sounded like a teacher saying it in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Get your hands off my head" I had to breathe real long and hard just to stop myself from kicking him.

"Cammie, what is THIS?" Bex looked around her and finally settled on looking at the disgrace that was happening on top of my head then she added "and especially THAT?" I glared at Zach, but instead of stopping it he just smiled like a kid with ice cream. _God what is this sorcery?_

"Well you know Cammie's been turned into a dog since you got knocked out cold by what ever that is that's lying on the ground" Macey pointed at Grant who started snoring.

Bex crossed her arms and replied "At least my fight ended up gallantly, with real results! Would anyone like to tell me how Ms. Macey McHenry ended up being cuffed to the Governor's son?" Bex was smirking and Macey just shot up from the ground and was nearly dragging Preston who ended up rolling on the ground.

"Hey stop it guys, I think we have a bigger problem here!" Liz said meekly, it would've been hard to stop them both but Bex got so excited about the fact that Liz actually beat a guy, I mean she's really the only one who actually WON you know?

Bex and Macey moved towards Liz and started patting her on the head while congratulating her success on wrapping up Jonas like a burrito. "Well done Lizzie! Who knew you'd be better than Cammie at this" then they all shot glares at me "Hey foul! I got the freakishly good one, so what do you expect, a miracle?" I retorted. _Ahhhh I hate myself I just called him good in front of everyone! So much for making him feel my wrath!_

"What do you expect from the jerk "good(e)" is basically his surname" Preston was smiling in a smug way in support of Zach's irritating smirk. I had to think of something or I'd boost this monster's ego if I don't "Oh yeah? What a pity to be stuck with just being good" I said.

To the horror and well joy, in Macey's face when I said that he's freakishly good, I felt them go back to my side upon seeing Zach change facial expressions. "Ohhhh burn" Macey crossed her arms at Zach who looked at me with an eyebrow up.

"Well then forgive me for just being just good. Lucky just being good is enough to bring you down" Zach closed on me, I could feel my eyes nearly meeting each other as he set his face exactly 2 inches away from mine. His face was plastered with that smirk AGAIN.

I looked at him, trying my best not to flinch at the closeness and said, "I wanted to head-butt you, but who knows how hard an arrogant head can get. Who knows the effect of inhaling narcissistic air!" I smiled while he flinched. _You are so going down Goode_. We went into a staring battle for a while when we heard Grant groaning.

"Great. The useless one is awake" Preston sighed while looking at the dumbfounded Grant. "Oh wow what a lovely young woman!" I guess he got to first look at Macey and Bex who were standing next to the busy Liz. I saw Macey make her about to puke face while Bex kind of got giddy over the complement, when Grant added "Don't get me wrong Ms. Amazona, I meant her" pointing at Macey "and not you" Bex fired up and was about to attack Grant like a bull on fire when Macey grabbed her and pinned her to the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Bex was flinging her arms when Macey added, "Because you were too busy to even notice that someone has started to tail us!" Macey pretended to roll around and tickle Bex when we all knew that it's to look as normal teen-agers would. In fairness to Preston he was fast enough to follow Macey around and hide the handcuffs in multiple blind corners.

I looked at Zach, trying to find some answers but found him totally under cover. He did glance at me to acknowledge the problem at hand. It wasn't much, barely a kid, but she's just to silent and too alone for a normal one. We could've all detected the presence of a normal person, but her footsteps where too light, to the point that we had to literally see her sitting in the bench to notice her. And mind you after the entire ruckus that has happened its still just only 5 am in the friggin morning, what would a kid be doing here this early.

Luckily I had my back turned for my hands were tied. The girl started moving; I could tell that everyone knew about it though they continued pretending to play rough. Grant laid back again while laughing at Macey and Bex who were being stopped by the attached Preston; while Liz was nearly done with Jonas who now just looked like his friends threw pieces of gum at him. I would've liked the other covers; anything would be better than having a monster's head in your lap. He was smiling at me from below and I wanted to elbow him on the face, but a cover is a cover. _I'm just gonna get even later_!

The entire pretend game went around for 15 minutes and 47 seconds. We had to pretend like a group of friends going on multiple dates like normal teen-agers. The little girl in ponytail looked convinced enough when an elder and her dog came up to ask directions. To my horror I forgot that we were thrown out here without much knowledge. I would be able to tell her secret passages and important assassination buildings, but please don't ask about diners or food stalls!

Of course I jinxed myself when the old lady asked "Hey young fellows, would you know where an old lady like me can get a doughnut or two? My dog is getting a bit hungry and he's a bit picky" The old lady smiled. I knew my sisters had equally no idea about where to get a doughnut. Macey's never out alone for those things and Bex lives in Europe, while Liz, well she's Liz! I was getting ready to invent a place right around the corner when Zach spoke "There's a good one two blocks away from here. You just turn around the stone building and you'd see the little doughnut stall! Try the strawberry flavored one it's good!" He looked so sincere and happy I almost felt bad for the old lady.

The little girl left and we continued the cover for another three minutes when I finally erupted "I feel for the old lady, where could you have sent her?" I looked at Zach and he easily replied "To the doughnut store".

All of us girls looked at him in a puzzled way when Liz asked "Do you live somewhere around here? How could you have known about the doughnut store?" then Grant chuckled "Oh Zach knows alright!" Jonas was fixing his clothes when he added "We have this habit of looking for food the moment we land. Zach has good vision and memory enough to hold the food map of this place within moments of seeing it." I felt kind of embarrassed that they actually noticed that.

"So that's why you're confident about betting on who gets to pick breakfast? Since you apparently know what's there to choose from." Macey looked at them as they nodded proudly. Well in fairness to the, they're looking smarter by the minute now.

Zach was up now; he stretched and said, "I'm hungry. Wanna have a grub?" All the other boys followed after his example when we realized that Macey was still attached to Preston. "As if we've got a choice you know?" Bex said pointing towards the chained Macey. Random thoughts raced inside my head and I know Macey was thinking the same way since she barely even protested. Now that's weird. This could be our chance to get the cube! I felt happy with this opening when Zach said.

"But if you're after the cube, sorry to tell you, you'd have to take it from Jason with force" He let out his hands to unlock the metal string around my hands when Preston added "And it won't be a nice experience, you'd have to haul it from his underpants if need be"

Grant was off carrying the bags when he said, "Jason's such a tech nerd". Jason mumbled under his breath "at least my brains occupied by something and not just air", I could hear Liz giggle which made my mood lighter then I said, "Let's just see about that".

We walked for quite a while and got into a 24/7 dinner. We sat down like regular kids off to eat when we heard someone talking behind us. They were all dressed in plaid and had really sharp looks, too fixed up for a breakfast at 5. I swear it could've been the only weird thing but they had the little girl with them now.

I eyed my friends who quickly realized what was happening. We were back to our covers and is completely ignored by four girls plus one kid. In normal instances it would be typical to see girls in uniforms whispering about something, but at times like this when you randomly hear things like "key" and "map" in different languages, there sure is hell brewing up.

Language classes here we go! But while were at it "I'd like pancakes and hot chocolate please" I said to the waitress. We're stuck here with two competitors, might as well eat pancake for all its worth.

A/N: Sorry for taking my sweet time in setting up the story. I'd like to push it fast but my senses are just too against it! But no worries I'm getting there


	6. Chapter 6: The First Round

Author's Note: This chapter is rather long so forgive its length! Thank you for reading and tell me how you feel about what's happening!

**Chapter 6:** The First Round

"Here are your orders kiddos, if you need anything else just ask" The waitress smiled while serving our orders. From a far we all would've looked normal, well I guess a bit above average given Macey even though she's shoe-less. The thing is there were a lot of things going on under the table. For one, there has been a lot of holding hands and touching! Okay, it's not what you're thinking; it's more of Morse code. Given the square couch setting of our table and the 3-meter distance of the plaid girls, Zach and I had the best vantage point. On the other hand, everyone else aside from Preston had to turn his or her back to see. So why not communicate, real important stuff by tapping on each other.

I tried acting normal "Hey pass me the syrup I said" then I saw a girl with long straight auburn hair say, "So what now, those guys were practically useless? His tactical battle plan was to jump towards the pond?" The other girls laughed while one continued "Seriously, he could've fought you know? He totally forgot that he had the cube" They stopped laughing and sighed.

I'm saying its more of seeing them say it rather than hearing them. Since they kept pretty much their laughing silent, we had no choice but to keep on lip-reading. Zach got the idea of switching every now and then when it comes to lip-reading, just in case they suddenly get this urge to look. The others seemed confident that we were nobodies, but the little girl they had with then was much freakier than the rest, it was like she had bionic senses.

I continued to eat my pancakes while Bex continued harassing Grant under the excuse of not being allowed to hit a girl back. Grant was trying to keep his shaking down but Bex sometimes just has this evil side to her. It was Zach's turn to look, while I pretended to look otherwise and joke around with everyone.

I started laughing as Grant motioned for Bex "I am totally splitting up with you, you maniac" He looked like a baby toy for some amused woman "Really now? Don't come running back when you start missing this" we all know this was pretend but Grant suddenly lost words and panicked "Me? Ugh why would I? You? It's no-oot like…Gaaaah why would I even need to explain myself" He looked away, clearly red as tomato and we all just laughed at him.

"That's more like it, you really embarrass us sometimes" Jonas did a face palm and started munching on his food when I suddenly felt Zach tap me harder than before. I had no idea how to look the same direction as he's looking without appearing to be staring. "Oh hey! We haven't taken a photo yet!" I got my smartphone out and placed it before me "It's on multiple bursts so hold your weirdo face together" As the shots went by I looked at the girl taking out something from a sealed container. It looked like a key, similar to the engraving that's in our key but is shaped differently. Then she started talking "This key is practically useless now, that blasted moron got the cube wet". Huh, wait are we supposed to have both the cube and the key, TOGETHER? I looked at Zach who was completely looking at me as well.

The shots continued going and Preston kept on tapping. "Well then, we're just gonna have to get us a new cube AND key" the girl with a pixie cut told a dark-haired girl "Great, now we have to look for two things! I can't imagine wasting time, I have to change my nail polish soon!" She looked at her nails and looked quite sad, and for a moment there I saw Macey lose it a bit.

"Yeah, yeah! If only those nail things actually did their work, then we shouldn't be wasting extra time tracking down people!" The little girl sounded like a grown-up, I did not expect that voice to come out from that body! _Wait, what nail things?_ All the girls had a puzzled face. I think I've seen this before, then the girl continued "HEY! They did work!" Then the little girl scowled "Yeah well that was if you got to run it longer! It got squashed by that umbrella thing 2 seconds after your turned it on!" the dark-haired girl couldn't muster anything to say back. It seemed like they were arguing intently now since we don't even have look to lip-read, they were shouting at the top of their voices. "Then give me back the info I gave you!" She really did seem like a grown-up to me, but she was even more childish than the little girl! "Oh yeah? That one with a pretty girl? That's not even information! Do you really think a girl as pretty as that would walk around here looking like that?" She crossed her arms and the dark-haired girl just pouted and turned side-ways.

Zach was grinning at me, "I don't like that face of yours, fix it" I told him. I think he realized that they were talking about me. As I told him that the dark-haired girl shouted "AAAH I HATE YOU ALL" and stormed out of the diner. Everyone else followed suit and we got the diner free to ourselves.

"It's those blasted girls! I knew it!" Bex hit the table and Liz looked at her "B-but I thought you said the guys did it!" She stuttered when Bex replied, "Well…I didn't really say that!"

"Wait what are we talking about here?" Jonas placed his hand in front of Bex' face and Macey replied, "Somebody bugged our Cammie here using rhinestones in her nail polish."

"Nope, I don't think that's us!" Preston paused and added "Sorry to say this but we still got our pride, I'd rather die first that going for nail polish"

"Then explain to me how you've got information about us? And don't kid with us, we saw the folders" I looked at Zach and he gave me a wave.

"Okay, okay! I did it." Zach said and Jonas followed too surprised to avoid slightly standing up "YOU DID THE NAIL POLISH THINGY?" "You dolt, I bugged them, but not through that!" Zach drank his juice and continued, "I had it done through their own bug supplies"

"You're telling us, that YOU" Macey was pointing at Zach with disbelief "bugged our bugs?"

"Yes ma'am! I figured that if there were really other spies, high probability that they would be using the same gadgets as us, so I just hacked into the main frame of the manufacturer and viola I got the information leading to your bugs" He looked so proud of himself that I wanted to hide of embarrassment.

"How could I have not noticed that!" Liz asked herself and Jonas followed "You did it and didn't even tell me?" He's not really mad, actually he's more of amazed

Grant added "Yeah, why didn't you tell us, Zach?" then he answered "One. I think bugs ain't your specialty Grant" He looked at Grant and found him fiddling with his hands, and then he continued "Two. I didn't want to bother you Jonas for such a trivial thing. I could handle it anyway so why bother?"

Everyone, well not really everyone but yeah you get the point. All the girls looked at him at awe, I know I did? Who are these people and how come they react like it's so normal for this to happen! "You look surprised Cammie?" He was smirking at me and I felt the immense need to throw a pancake at him!

"And why would I look surprised? I was just contemplating on how stupid they could get for bugging my nails!" Okay, that was it. I can die now, Cameron, of all other smart answers, you had to come out with the lamest thing. Just burn me nooooooow!

I was waiting for the blow of embarrassment and humiliation to hit me but it never came. We heard a click and looked around. Preston held his arms high and showed us the unlocked chains. Yes! Just the savior that I needed! As if my friends could read my mind, Bex shouted "Cammie suspend the victory dance later! Now jump!" Everyone had the same idea, we all jumped out of the table, well but Jonas had a nicer mind, he remembered to actually put money for the food that we ate.

"Jonas, I'd pay ya later!" Preston shouted while remaining on guard. "So I guess back to reality huh? That was a quick way to react wasn't it?" Zach shook his head and looked at us. It's not really a nice scene but we stood in a circle, it was more of crouching though, just to make sure that we can see each other. No blind spots, uh ah, not gonna be fooled again!

"Sorry to break it to you but no way in hell are we handing that key to you guys" Macey looked at Jonas whom we all know had the cube "Hey white flag over here! I don't want to be ganged up by girls! How on earth am I supposed to kick you, it's unfair!" Jonas really seems to be a nice guy but tell me again how he's a spy? Not gonna hit girls? That's new, Mr. Solomon seemed fine smacking us and all that.

Bex looked at Grant saying, "Jonas is a total compensation for this" she paused "this thing here, who doesn't even have a drop of gentleman-ness in him" Grant raged replying "Oh I'm sorry, how would you react if you're being attacked by she-hulk?" And the intense gritting of teeth started.

"Oh quit it you two!" Liz looked scared but she's right, we need to be serious here for once! As much as I'd like to jump in there and scramble over the cube, it would be useless with Zach standing right around the corner, he'd just punch my lights out and we go back to being dog and psychotic owner.

"Dammit! Any language we use would be ineffective with these 4 here! So just go there and grab it! Sorry Jonas but if we have to rip your underpants apart, we are so ripping it" Macey looked at Bex who was as fired up as a volcano.

"Yo boys homerun formation!" Zach signaled and they all understood "It's unfair how they get to call shots just by playing around, but who cares just go for Jonas" I shouted as I heard Liz mumble "Sorry Jonas". _Sorry Liz but he's the one holding onto the cube, we'll give you what's left of him if ever there's any_.

"NOW!" Bex called and we all jumped for Jonas, this is so totally un-spy like with the setting and normal people around, but I guess we just look like teen-agers ganging on Jonas for cheating on a friend. We leapt for him but got side-stepped and squished by a swift Preston who threw Jonas over to Grant, who made their way straight out of the diner. We all tried running after them but Macey stopped us. "Come back here you cowards!" I called out and Zach stopped at his tracks.

He raised his hand and showed us the cube, his back was turned against us but I am willing to bet my dignity, okay may just my stuff that the creep is smirking again. He really irritates me! Then he turned "Till next time ladies", he bowed and ran towards the corner.

Bex ran after him but "They're gone!" I stared and added "Again."

"What is with them? They're outsmarting us, to the point that it's not funny anymore! And to think we were about to go for Jonas who didn't even HAVE the cube!" Liz looked at us and drove the point. "It's because they're getting the best of us! Admit it, they're as irritating as a zit!" Macey was dead serious and I think I understand. "Yeah I'm totally irritated to the point of wanting to go to a psychiatrist!" I scowled.

"This was totally not part of my plan! I was thinking that male spies would be totally cool and all but the hell was that all about?" Bex was flinging her hands. "This is as hard as swallowing muriatic acid, or Barney, but we all know they were cool" I had to muster up all my energy to be able to puke that out. "They were so cool that we underestimated them and ended up bombing ourselves." Liz said with a sigh.

"But all hope isn't gone yet you know" We all looked at Macey who looked as happy as when she's buying Prada. "Spill it, what did you do?" Bex asked smugly. "Not much really" Then she pulled out her phone and it started buzzing.

It beeped out then cleared "Guess we're alone again, huh?" That sounds too familiar I think I'm getting sick. "Hey that's Jonas!" "Hey Liz! Hide the joy a bit okay?" Macey looked at her and she blushed. "Aren't you happy? There's peace and quiet! And no risk of getting hit in the balls at any point in the day!" Grant stretched his arms while inhaling the fresh air. Bex flared up while watching "Why this little…I am so going to make him regret the day he learned how to open his mouth!" She was making a fist and randomly tearing apart imaginary paper. Yikes, somebody's not gonna have offspring in the future!

"You can drop it now Grant, it's not like she didn't catch your wave. Didn't expect to have your butt kicked by a girl did ya?" Preston didn't sound like he's mocking Grant, that's a first for today! "Are we seriously hearing them have their guy talk now?" I asked Macey who seemed to feel like she was watching a TV show.

"Goddamn that girl, every part of my body hurts like hell! I thought she'd be like all prim and proper but the she started going ballistic! She went kachaaaaaa! Then booom! BAAAAAM!" Grant started out acting a children's fight scene and Bex looked at us asking if she was stupid enough to actually look like that. "Are you nuts? The only one who looked as gay as that was you! She was like a cat, admit it! While you were like a possessed Patrick Star with abs!" Jonas said while examining the cube.

"Seriously guys? Was I too disgusting that she'd think I'm weak…or...or worse GAY!" He looked so worried and we couldn't keep ourselves from laughing. Bad choice to get reassurance from Zach you know. "What am I supposed to answer that as your friend? Or should I give the one that won't slap you in the face?" Zach scratched his eye while looking at the whining Grant.

"I see we've got something brewing over here" Macey looked at Bex who was under complete denial "Yeah sure Ms. In Denial" I chuckled.

"By the way, give it here. How many bugs did you implant on them? I'm sure I'm not the only one" Macey raised an eyebrow at us anticipating a series of denials and lies. "Hey I did it for practical purposes, kay? And I only hid like 3. Zach kept on moving around and he's too near to plant more!" I spilled. "And Bex?" She asked "Not much, just a little bit more than Cammie. Who knows what they're gonna be up to if we don't watch them" Clearly that _a little bit more _implies bugging almost everything Grant owned. "Oh and Liz I don't think I need to ask just exactly how many you put in there" Liz giggled at Macey while averting her eyes. This girl can really be such a monster when she wants to be!

"And you Mr. cocky ol' bastard, you got yourself a treat didn't you?" Preston addressed Zach who was almost on the same slacking position as he usually is. "As if you didn't get yourself in a game with the devil?" Zach replied. "But at least I didn't need to use as much special skills as you did" Preston added. _Wait what? He used special skills?_

"But that Cameron Morgan is really something, I never knew you'd use so much moves for a girl Zach? And she's still in one piece to top it all off" Jonas was saying it in an as-a-matter-of-fact way that all of us turned to look at me. I had the sudden urge to actually check if I had all my body parts in tact! Who knows if he could've suddenly sabotaged my little toe or something!

"Yeah, I did say before that she's going to be something didn't I?" I guess I totally look like a dork now but I would've never guessed that he actually took me seriously! I thought he was playing the entire time and that I had turned stupid somewhere between our landing and inhaling their air.

"Congrats though, didn't think you be able to finally find someone worthy to fight" Jonas said while encoding. "Gee, thanks. It's just that I think it's better like this. I get to enjoy more and we get to see less blood" Zach replied "You know what, I gotta admire the Chameleon for staying sane long enough to withstand your existence." Preston commented "Same here, I admire that McHenry for having the patience not to rip your arm apart after that stunt of yours." Preston went wild and replied "Oh shut it! That was intentional!" After much whining and ignorance, Grant was back to the world "Yeah right. You and her? Chained together? I thought you were gonna commit suicide!" Grant looked legit honest.

"Hahaha I think I perfectly understand what he's saying" I looked at Macey who gave me a big shrug but somehow agreed.

Preston straightened his back and said, "She wasn't so bad, and it's not like I couldn't handle her". Jonas looked at him, then at the others and nodded back sympathetically. "If you say so Pres. You really were able to handle her, much condolence and greetings to your accelerated hair loss though" They all chuckled while Preston tries to deliberately tug on his hair to ensure that it was still there.

"When I see them like this, they look like normal boys under the influence of puberty. Who could've known that they were otherwise?" Liz looked intently at the display. Too intently that she started going so near it made us worry.

"Hey Liz? Don't tell me you've gotten so in love with Jonas you're actually kissing my phone?" Macey nearly pulled her phone back but Liz reacted "Don't be silly! Look!" She pointed at the ledge and it certainly wasn't Jonas. "Hey isn't that the girl from the diner? I know she changed clothes but that built and face totally puts her off!" I barked. I have this urgency to warn them, but how will I do that and why would I want to do that? I mean won't eliminating this group actually give us an advantage?

I saw Bex being restless, and Liz panicking like a rat. Then I heard him "Hate to break this to you boys but I guess nap time is over." Grant sighed and reached for his toes "Do we really have to do this now? Can't a guy have a break?" So they did notice! I'm wary of the fact that I actually felt relieved and all that from knowing that they actually realized that they were being tailed.

"Sorry to be useless for the time being but seeing as I have no super computer with me or a girl who's more used to doing this manually, I'm gonna have to take my sweet time in decoding this. It's triple level you know?" Jonas continued typing away while Preston stood up to shrug out the dirt. "You know you should've started earlier if you're gonna take that long, four-eyed" Grant crawled up. "And what, risk them seeing the encoding and language?" Jonas looked at Grant skeptically but he replied "Why are you worried that Liz would beat you to it? I bet she won't match up to you anyway."

"Heeeeey! What the hell is he saying!" Bex got furious again but this time was stopped by Jonas' comeback "Heck she's good. Maybe even better! I don't think you understand what type of brain we're dealing with here you dolt. Here's an illustration, Liz is a perfectly normal human of human intelligence. Given the scenario, you are…let me see…" He went on snapping around as if thinking "Ah yes, an amoeba. Oh but that would be a total insult to amoebas. Oh I got it. You're a rock!" Jonas seemed satisfied that he went on typing away when Grant replied "Huh? A rock, aren't you stupid? Rocks don't even have brains!" There was a pause, and then everyone replied "Exactly".

"Ouch! Hahahaha!" Liz really got a smart guy didn't she? I guess no wonder she's smiling like crazy.

"There, there let's get down to business now. Preston, take the one on the left, Grant you get the one on the right while I take the 3 up front. Just come when you're done." Zach dusted his hands and everything ended up like a blizzard. The girls went out one by one, attempting to force out kicks and punches. "You can't really do much against testosterone" Bex mumbled. It was very very clear that they had power. They all went sweeping the enemies like they were stoic dolls. I mean the girls weren't that bad, it's just that they're not good enough!

"At this rate, they won't last much longer. They're just throwing random attacks. That'll tire them out." I said, then everyone looked at each other. We burst into laughter upon hearing ourselves. "Look at us talking! As if we didn't go all haywire and flung random attacks at them! If only Mr. Solomon could see us, we'd be tried for epic stupidity!" Bex did realize how similar we were to the plaid girls now.

The boys looked like they were playing scripted parts in the movie while the girls just give of a damsel in distress feel. In the end, they did get caught. "If these perverts try anything weird, I'd be the first one to knock them all out!" Bex made a fist and was really ready to burst in there and declare war. "Oh come on, you're just jealous that they'd act the same way they did with us" Macey read Bex like an open book but didn't show it. We're worried about the welfare and sanity of the girls but it pisses us off to see these bastards enjoy themselves.

"And yep that's about it!" Grant clapped his hands and looked around for other possible beatings. "Don't need your help Grant, so don't even think about it" Preston nudged while tying the girl's foot.

"He really likes to tie people up, doesn't he?" I looked at Macey who just stared into the display. I couldn't read her expression but she seemed amused to the fact the Preston FINALLY learned to tie the FOOT and not the arms, its useless when the enemy can actually walk around you know.

"Ha! What's that a fetish of your?" Grant was mocking Preston when Zach shouted over from a far, "No Grant, that's what you do to avoid things such as that" Then he pointed at the girl who Grant beat up earlier on. The girl was running to Grant's surprise and had to chase her like a kid chasing a dragon.

"That was rather fast?" Liz looked amazed at how they were able to tie up everyone in less than 17 minutes without even breaking a sweat. I mean sure Zach had to beat up 3 girls, but when you've got 2 Barbie dolls and 1 actual girl, it won't even be that hard.

"So what brings you guys here?" Zach slouched while interrogating the 5 tied up girls.

It was awkward since no one wanted to speak. It was like they had all the time in the world. "Grant get some scissors" Called Zach. "What are you cutting up their clothes" Grant asked. The fact that he sounded honest with that question made us look at each other. "The hell is he gonna do?" I retorted.

"Doofus! I'm going for the hair! Why would I want to damage my eyes by seeing unsightly things!" Zach threw a tetra pack at Grant. He reacted but quickly got the scissors.

"Then let's start with you! The longer the hair, the more time you have to silence yourselves!" Zach looked like a maniac, he seemed to excited cut some hair that I actually pity those girls. "Is he serious?" Bex asked me "Who knows, how should I know how a madman thinks like?" I answered.

Just as Zach lowered the scissors the longhaired girl spouted "!" She spoke too fast that we had to take it again. "The what?" Zach asked and Grant answered "She said we're after the cube since ours got wet by a stupid guy."

"How did you understand that?" Asked Jonas who took time out to look at Grant's new talent. "What? Couldn't you?" He raised his arms and looked at everyone when Preston spoke "What a weirdo."

"You take that back!" Grant was mad. AGAIN. They really know how to piss him off. We pity him but he just looks so funny when he's mad.

"Okay, okay! So back to business! And why would you need the cube?" Zach looked like he was trying to just verify something. "Duh, don't you know? The key would be useless without the map, and the map without the key!" The nail-girl answered, damn I hate that mean girl attitude.

"You were trying to rob the other group of their cube?" Asked Jonas from a far. "No you moron! We were trying to partner with them when Einstein thought of jumping into the water to evade our "attack" and got the friggin cube wet!" The little girl said.

"Partnership, huh? And why would you need to partner up with them?" Preston added. "Hellooooooo! Are you seriously asking those questions? Are you spies or what? The rule for the first round says, get into the room. And that partnerships or competition would arise!" The guys looked at each other. "And since the cube that matches our key got wet, we've got to get a new set!" I guess the nail-girl said too much since the pixie haired girl head-butted her to shut up.

"Oh so you're planning to get our cube and find the partner key huh?" Grant crossed his arm while walking towards Jonas to guard him and the cube.

"Well sorry, but no thanks. We're keeping our cube, ciao!" Zach stood up and waved his hands. The others followed suit. Jonas would look like a total nerd crunching out codes while walking, but who cares! "Hey wait! You're just gonna leave? Leave us like this?" The little girl shouted "And what are you proposing we do? Kill you? Sorry that'd be wasting our time. Bye!" Preston turned and started to walk.

"Sometimes Preston can be such an ass." I was shaking my head sideways and looking for re-affirmation from Macey, but she looked too happily engrossed with the scene. Oh boy, Preston really seems to amuse Macey. I mean she actually got furious at him and all that; it's a good thing you see. Other boys would only get as much as being ignored, as if they never existed! But Preston got her all crazy as if we had made a mistake to wear a cocktail dress with slippers.

They kept on walking in silence. Well not really since Grant kept on making awkward sounds. "Is he bird calling or what?" Bex looked disgustedly amused at what he's doing. The other guys seem to not mind, it's like it's a normal scene for such a big guy to be doing that.

"So what do you suppose we do now? Preston asked Zach, but before he could reply Jonas stopped on his tracks "We've got a problem guys. To put it simply, if a DNA has an ending codon to run the entire thing, we don't. It's missing!" Jonas looked at all of them then Zach sighed "So I guess it's time to find out where it is" Grant raised his eyebrows at Zach and asked "And how you suppose we're gonna do THAT?"

"We're just gonna have to pay someone a little visit. Preston come here!" Zach motioned for Preston who pointed at himself for confirmation." As he moved closer, Zach cleared his throat and moved closer, to the point that he's filling up our entire display "Why hello ladies, missed us already?" And there goes the billion-dollar smirk.

"Bloody hell! Is he serious?" Bex moved back startled at his hello. "He found it!" Liz added looking at us for the next possible action.

"Oh no he didn't, he's been aware the entire time!" I said, nearly shouting and going for a karate chopped display. Then we heard a commotion at the background, everyone seems to be trying to go for the bug.

"Wait what? The fuck are you doing Zach?" Grant asked pulling Zach's head out to see. "You mean to say, you know about this?" Preston was shaking, I don't know if its because he's happy or because he's terrorized as hell. "Can you see it now Preston? Your life passing through your eyes?" Jonas joked while looking at the catatonic Preston and the horrified Grant.

"Hahahaha can you shut those hanging mouths of yours guys? It's impolite, right Jonas?" Zach looked at the smug Jonas who seems to know what exactly was happening. I looked at the girls and got almost the same reaction. They were staring at the display but it almost felt like they weren't there. I guess it's a surprise to everyone that Satan has been keeping it there precisely for this purpose!

"Hey Zach! Say hi for me!" Jonas said "Hear that guys?" asked Zach, it was like he knew exactly what we were doing coz he was laughing like the ass-wipe that he is! "What is he laughing at? I don't like it!" I asked rhetorically but to my surprise he said "Sorry Cammie, its just that you all sound so surprised. I hate to say this but Bex just looks funny with that demented look on her face!" He tried stifling his laughter but it just sounded more annoying by the second. In an instant Macey went around looking for Zach's bugs.

"Look for it guys! Don't just stand there looking idiotic! It has got to be somewhere near here since the demon's child can see us!" Macey went on throwing about everything we owned until Liz stopped us "He's doing it again! It's the mobile phone!" Liz pointed at Macey's phone and we all rushed towards it.

"Congratulations Ms. Sutton, you're getting the hang of it! And don't go pushing there's enough space for all of you, you know?" He chuckled again and I was burning up in anger! How is it that it's all like a game to him!

"What do you need Goode?" Macey looked pissed that her phone was being used to spy on us.

"Nothing much, we've missed you so we're asking if you're up for a visit" As Zach said this, Preston stiffened like Zach just proposed a plan to set a nuclear attack on Earth. I could see Grant waving his hands as if to say NO! I guess they'd realize that we've heard everything from before.

"Miss us my ass" I said "What do you REALLY want Zach" I said it with much sarcasm that I've used up my quota for the week. "Fine, fine since you asked for it, we're proposing a truce for this round. I guess you've heard what those birds were saying and got that you need us as much as we need you." He continued and as much as I wanted to slap him hard, I know he's got a point.

"And how are we supposed to know you've got the right map?" Macey asked in a serious tone, it could freeze the ocean.

"Yeah you're right, but how are we supposed to confirm that if we won't even try right?" Again he's got a point. Sometimes I just hate the fact that he's effortlessly smart. We all looked at each other and sighed. "I guess we have no choice…" Liz trailed off.

I opened my mouth, but before I could even muster up an answer, I saw Zach flinch and I turned.

"Lord what did we ever do to deserve this!" I heard Bex grumble as she struggled under the shredded metal net. "I think someone's cursing us" said Macey, right before she was knocked out by a handkerchief with chemicals. I struggled to avoid what was happening. I heard the guys shouting over the display, and just before I got knocked out I heard an unfamiliar voice say "Sorry dude, but we've got to borrow them for a while!"

There was a grumble and I'm out. Just great.


End file.
